Hate at First Sight
by spiritofthenorth
Summary: Harry's son is attending Hogwarts were he meets the snobbish but intruiging new Russian girl. Rating is for just in case...
1. The letter arrives part 1

Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) don't own Harry Potter.  Anything recognizable from that series belongs to J.K.Rowling.  Everything else is mine.

            As the sun dawned on the 28th of July, the Korsakov household was in turmoil.  It was just one week until Nicholas's daughter, Tatiana, turned eleven.  Nicholas Korsakov and his wife Marya were anxiously giving orders to the mansion's staff to keep them occupied while waiting for a very important letter.

            The Korsakov family was a very special and unique one.  Nicholas was the head of his own company that made very beautiful Fabregé-style eggs.  He and his family had moved from St. Petersburg to just outside London to market the eggs in England.  Marya was a kind mother who stayed at home with Tatiana.  She was a descendant of British nobles and was glad to return to her ancient homeland.

            There was also one other special thing about the Korsakov's.  They were magic.  Nicholas and Marya had attended Russia's finest school of witchcraft and wizardry and were hoping that Tatiana had inherited the gift from her parents.  The letter they were waiting for was from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

            Suddenly, the soft fluttering of feathers and a short _HOOT _caused everyone to freeze.

            "It's here!" cried Marya as she ran to the door. "Finally it's here!  Natasha, go wake Tatiana."

            The nursemaid was only halfway up the grand stairway when Tatiana burst from her room still in her nightgown, her long, blond curls unbrushed and flying behind her.  Hardly seeing any thing else, the girl sprinted excitedly to her parents with her dark, dark brown eyes sparkling.

            "Хуррей!" she cried. "It came!" (A/N-Хуррей! is Hurray! in Russian).  Tatiana looked almost lovingly at the curly green letters that spelled out her name and address before tearing open the letter, being extra careful to keep the Hogwarts seal intact.  Pulling out the letter slowly and cautiously, she read:

                                                                                         HOGWARTS SCHOOL

                                                                      of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

                                                                         Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

                                                      (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc. Chf. Warlock

                                                       Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)

           Dear Ms. Korsakov,

    We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

                         Term begins September 1.  We await your owl no later than July 31.

                                                              Yours sincerely,

       Minerva McGonagall,

      Deputy Headmistress

                                   "Hurray! I'm going to Hogwarts!" exclaimed Tatiana.

At that very moment, about 20 miles away, two best friends, one short boy with messy brown hair and bright green eyes, the other a tall boy with bright orange hair and glittering blue eyes received the same letter.


	2. The letter arrives part 2

"Look," said Allan, the shorter of the two, "We've gotten mail."

                                  "What?" asked his companion, Cameron, "Even me?"

          "Yeah.  Hey! They're from Hogwarts! Hey, Dad!" called Allen, "We've gotten our letters!"

                                  "What?" Allen's father, Harry, yelled form downstairs.

                   "Our Hogwarts letters, Mr. Potter.  They've just arrived," Cameron told him.

Harry went upstairs to congratulate the boys.  He was so proud.  Harry had been afraid that Allen, with his mixed blood heritage, might not have been a wizard.  He couldn't wait to tell his wife, an American half-blood witch named Rachel.

                                              "Can I tell my dad?" Cameron asked.

                                               "Course.  I'll set up the fire for you."

The Potter's and Cameron walked over to the fireplace and Harry conjured up a fire.  He then cast the spell to connect with Cameron's father's office.

An attractive brunette answered, "Hello, Vice-Minister Ronald Weasley's office.  Who may I ask is calling?"

                                              "It's me Mom," Cameron responded.

                                                 "Oh, hello, dear.  How are you?"

                                     "Fine. I got my Hogwarts letter today. Is Dad in?"

                      "That's wonderful, darling!  And yes your father is in.  Just a moment."

          She disappeared for a moment and was soon replaced by a man with flaming red hair.

                          "Hey there Cam. What's the big news your Mom told me about?"

                                                 "I got my Hogwarts letter today."

"That's great!  Me 'n' Harry will have to talk to Hermione and Viktor to arrange for us all to get together in Diagon Alley.  Oh! I have to go.  I'll see you when I get home.  Bye!" and with that he vanished with a _pop.  _Allen and Cameron gave their letters to Allen's father then ran out side to play a game of 1 on 1 Quidditch.

Harry smiled as he watched the friends soar and dive on their brooms.  He remembered his days at Hogwarts where he had played Quidditch.  'Allen will be a great Chaser,' Harry thought.  Then he turned to call his good friend, Hermione.

                                                          "Hello?" Viktor said.

                                                            "Hey. It's Harry."

                                  "Hello, Harry.  Do you vant me to get Herm-o-ninny?"

                                                               "Yes please."

                                                              "One minute."

                                                      "Harry?" asked Hermione.

                                  "Here.  Did your Christopher get his Hogwarts letter?"

                                "Yes he did.  Allen and Cameron got theirs I presume?"

             "Yep.  I was just calling to see when you'd be going to Diagon Alley to get books."

                                   "Probably August 1.  Does that sound okay to you?"

         "That's great.  I'll let Ron know and we'll meet you in Flourish and Blotts at about noon."

                                              "Alright.  See you then. Bye, Harry."

                                                            "Bye, Hermione."


	3. A Pleasant Suprise

Tatiana happily skipped up to her room.  She was going to Hogwarts to learn from the best on the British Isles.  The girl sat down in front of her elaborately carved maple desk and gazed into the large mirror that hung above it.  Tatiana sighed.  She was happy to be going to the school but would miss her lavender room and antique sleigh bed.

'Oh, well,' she thought. 'I'll be home next summer.'  Tatiana took her brush and carefully ran it through her golden tresses.  Then, she gently twisted then into a halo around her head and let the ends hang down.  Although her hair was pinned up on top of her head, it hung down to her mid back.  The young Russian smiled at her reflection and turned to her closet to pick an outfit.

"What shall I wear today?" mused Tatiana.  Already knowing what she would choose, the girl reached into her closet and pulled out a sky blue sundress that perfectly matched her eyes.  Tatiana slipped on the dress and turned back to her closet.  She looked at what was in there and tried to decide what to bring to Hogwarts with her.

'Actually, I'll probably get all new outfits for school anyway,' Tatiana reasoned, 'so why even examine these clothes if I won't need them?'

                  "Tatiana!" Natasha, the nursemaid, called,  "Come down for breakfast!"

"Coming!"  Tatiana hurried down the stairs.  When she got to the table, she smelled the warm fragrance of homemade latkes and grinned.  Latkes were her favorite food.

"Ana," said her mother, "After breakfast, run back upstairs and pack a few clothes.  Tomorrow, your father and I are going to take you to Diagon Alley.  We're going to stay there for 5 days, and leave the 2nd of August."

                     "Thank you, Mama!  Is Papa really coming with us?" Tatiana asked.

Marya nodded.  "Your father is very proud of you and is taking time off work to stay with us and help us get the supplies you need."

Feeling even better than before, Tatiana silently ate her latkes and thought of what she and her parents would do.  She was so excited that her father would be coming with them.  Nicholas was usually away on business trips to the Continent and to Russia talking to important customers about his wonderful eggs.  Tatiana and her father were very close and always had fun when they were together.

           Just as Tatiana was finishing her breakfast, her father walked into the dining room.

                 "Ah! There's my little мышь! "(A/N: мышь is mouse in Russian) he said.

               "Papa!  I just heard you're coming with us!" cried Tatiana as she ran to him.

"Of course I am, mouse.  Why wouldn't I? It's not every day my little girl goes to school is it? Now then, run along and pack up."

                                                         Tatiana did just that.  


	4. First Encounter

Harry smiled and looked down Diagon Alley. He thought of his first time here. Peeking in all the shops, Harry recalled how odd everything had seemed to him and how normal this must be to Allen. "Penny for your thoughts, dear." Rachel, Harry's auburn haired wife, said jokingly. "What are you thinking about?"  
"Oh, just my first time here, my years at Hogwarts, you know, all the good stuff."  
"I noticed "the good stuff" didn't include me," Rachel joked, her bright, clear green eyes flashing playfully.  
"Yeah well, I meant all the good stuff from school," Harry covered and leaned over to give his wife a peck on the cheek.  
Just then, Allen and Cameron walked up.  
"Eww! Mom, Dad! Stop! In public, too!" cried Allen, disgusted.  
Cameron was torn between laughter and revulsion. Hurriedly trying to change the subject, he said, "We found Chris and his family. Mum, Dad, and them are waiting in Flourish and Blotts."  
"Thanks, Cam. Let's go," Harry said.  
The four walked down the street passed assorted shops to the bookstore. As they walked in the door, Hermione ran over to greet Harry and Rachel. Her hair was still rather bushy, but it was less noticeable as Hermione now wore it cut around her shoulders.  
"Harry, Rachel! How wonderful it is to see you again."  
"It's great to see you too, 'Mione. Where's Viktor?" Harry asked.  
"Oh, well, he couldn't come."  
"That's okay," Rachel said, "You can spend the day with us. Has Christopher got all his things?"  
"Yes, And Ron said Cameron has his things, too."  
"Great! Well, since Allen is all set, why don't we all go get lunch? Allen, you run off with Cam and Chris. We'll see you later," Harry said.  
Allen nodded to his father and the three boys' parents left the shop.  
"So," Allen started, "we've got the afternoon to ourselves. What do you guys wanna. do.?" He trailed off. Just then a slender, blond girl in a pale blue dress walked into Flourish and Blotts. Cameron turned to see what had caught Allen's attention and, upon seeing the beautiful elfish features of the girl, stared too. Christopher, still oblivious to the charms of any girl, twisted around but ended up confused at what transfixed his friends.  
"She's beautiful," Cam sighed.  
"What are you talking about? She's gorgeous, stunning! And look! She likes, um, books! Just like me!" Allen exclaimed.  
"Ha! What a great relationship!" Cam scoffed. "You both 'like books'. You're so obviously meant to be."  
Across the store, unaware she was being admired, Tatiana flipped through the pages of a volume of poems. One in particular caught her eye.  
"After Love," Tatiana read. "What a curious and sad thought. What is after love?"  
"What's that, dear?" her mother asked.  
"Oh! Just a, uh, poem, Mama," Tatiana faltered, unaware she had been thinking aloud.  
"Alright then. Oh here's your father. Are you ready to go?"  
"Yes. I'm ready."  
Nicholas strolled over to his daughter and swung her up into the air. "So, mouse, ready to head home?"  
Tatiana nodded and, after being set back down, skipped happily towards the door. She turned around for a minute to call back to her parents when she ran right into something and fell down.  
"Ow!" she said, rubbing her knee. Looking up, she found a pair of startlingly green eyes staring down at her. For a moment, the young Russian was lost in the clarity of the boy's eyes and the attractive masculine, yet subtly delicate, features of his face. Then, regaining composure and pride, Tatiana stood up and haughtily dusted herself off.  
"You ought to watch just where you're walking! I could have been hurt!" she cried indignantly. With that, she marched out of the bookstore without another glance back.  
"How rude can you get?!" shouted Allen. "First she runs into me, and then she blames it on me and publicly humiliates me?"  
"I think her pride was just hurt," reasoned Cameron. "I don't think she's rude."  
"That's just because you think she's pretty!" exclaimed Allen hotly.  
"So do you!" countered Cam.  
Allen huffed, turned on his heel and left.  
"What's the big deal? I mean, it's just some girl running into him by accident," said Christopher, bewildered.  
Cameron gave him a funny look, laughed, and followed after Allen. 


	5. A Memory and an Old Friend

It had been nearly a month since the incident in Flourish and Blotts but Tatiana still couldn't get the stunning green eyes out of her mind. Whenever she closed her eyes they were there, seeing through her, to her soul. While this experience wasn't all together unpleasant, Tatiana still felt a little queer about being read like a book.  
'Come on, Tat, get a hold of yourself. It's just another one of those weird memory things, nothing big.'  
However, Tatiana still felt a slightly peculiar about the whole ordeal. After all, the Memories didn't happen that often and they were always odd. She would recall the strangest things without wanting to; they simply surfaced in her consciousness. But what bothered Tatiana most was that sometimes the Memories weren't memories at all. Sometimes they were the future, or even someone else's recollections, usually a dead someone.  
Shaking herself mentally, Tatiana carried her suitcase down the Grand Stairway. She had carefully packed everything she felt she needed: pajamas, dress robes (just in case), a pair of frocks to wear to semi- formal occasions such as Christmas or Easter dinner, and a few pairs of slacks and pullovers for winter. Oh, and of course the little stuffed rabbit that Tatiana still cuddled up with when the Memories crowded out her dreams.  
Tatiana smiled. Everything's perfect. Tomorrow I'll leave for school, and then, well, that's just gonna be a mystery.  
"Ana," Marya called, "Supper's ready, dear!"  
The young girl turned happily towards the dining room where she saw her mother and father lovingly lighting a candle together, softly laughing as if they shared a private joke. Tatiana sighed and felt as if all was right with the world, or at least her world. She sat down in her place between her parents and all three, after saying grace, contentedly started their dinners.  
Just then, Tatiana got a Memory, but a backwards one, or rather forwards. The premonition showed Nicholas and an unrecognizable figure in tears mourning someone's death. Tatiana tried to see who the person was but before she had the chance to think it through, the Memory was gone.  
Poor Tatiana sat frozen and pale in her chair. Seeing death wasn't a good thing no matter who died. The visions always took away happiness and energy from the Seer leaving them saddened and weak.  
"Ana! Ana, sweetie, are you okay?" cried Nicholas.  
Marya paled to almost the same shade as her daughter. She gasped chokingly while checking to see that Tatiana herself could breathe.  
"I'm.fine. Just a bit.tired. I'm going to.rest," the benumbed girl stammered.  
Tatiana slowly and shakily rose from the table and stumbled to her room. Upon reaching her room, she collapsed onto her soft, welcoming bed. Then the Memory came again, this time with the faint shadow of a pair of eyes in the back ground. These eyes, however, were not the fresh green of the Bookstore Boy's as Tatiana had taken to calling him in her thoughts, but an evil, malicious red, shaped like those of a snake.  
Despite the fearful images playing like an old, run down nickelodeon, Tatiana was hesitant to tell her parents. Neither of them understood the Memories and regarded them as some sort of mental problem. Both Marya and Nicholas avoided discussing such things even with each other and became panicky and stressed when Tatiana told them of a recent Memory. No, it was better not to tell them, but still.Tatiana wished she hadn't packed her rabbit so soon and reached for a plush lion to calm her fears and was soon asleep.  
The next morning, Tatiana felt worse. The Memory had filled her dreams becoming slightly more detailed as time drew on. Just before waking, the girl had seen the exact location and date that the death would occur. Diagon Alley, September 9th, but who? Who will die? Tatiana sat in bed trying to remember all the details of what she had Seen. Maybe there was a clue as to the unfortunate victim's identity. Deep in thought, Tatiana didn't notice some one had entered her room.  
"Don't think too hard, you'll hurt yourself."  
Tatiana uttered a soft scream and looked up sharply. A tall, blond young man stood behind her. He wore robes of shimmering blue and had a faint azure glow around him.  
"Oh! Kamali! You startled me!" Tatiana hugged the boy as he sat down beside her on the bed.  
"Hey, squirt! Just wanted to congratulate you on getting into Hogwarts! I know a couple of the resident ghosts there. It's a great place to be," Kamali said.  
"Oh, really? Well, I'm glad you came. A month after I got the letter isn't too long to wait. Are you sure that's the only reason you're here? After all, you are my Spirit Guide and my protector. is there anything you want to say?"  
Tatiana, along with many Seers, had what was called a Spirit Guide who protected them mentally and, if needed, physically. These Guides were usually supernatural beings, such as angels or ghosts, but could be sprites. Kamali was a sprite. The Guides were always tuned into the thought of the universe and so were often helpful to there psychic charges. Tatiana hoped that her Guide would help her interpret her Memory but didn't want to ask him openly. She found much more information was given when accidentally told.  
Kamali smiled regretfully. "You know I can't help you in this, Tat. I wish I could but I don't get information about death until just before it happens. The angels and, of course, GOD don't want us sprites interfering with the natural order of things. We are very close to humans and like them dying almost as little as you do."  
Tatiana sighed. Not only had Kamali not told her anything, but he'd seen right through to her trick. Why couldn't he ever just let her win one of those games?  
"I can, however, accompany you to school, just in case. That is.if you want me to."  
"Of course I do! I couldn't bear life without you breathing down my neck every two seconds," Tatiana joked.  
"And I couldn't bear not having an annoying little psychic I constantly have to keep tabs on. Wait a minute, yes I could!" Kamali countered.  
Tatiana playfully shoved Kamali off the bed.  
"Fine if that's the way you want it, see you at Hogwarts, half- pint!" The slightly over-tall sprite winked and disappeared in a flash of fluid blue light.  
Tatiana frowned. "I'm not short. Li's just tall." She got out of bed and stood in front of her mirror. Tatiana resolutely turned away from her mirror and walked towards the door.  
"I'm not short." the Russian girl glanced back over her shoulder, "am I?"  
"Of course!" Kamali's reflection in the mirror said.  
"I hate it when you do that!" Tatiana yelled as she dashed down  
the hall, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. 


End file.
